Talk:The Legion-NPO War
Could use some tweaking and NPOVing from other eyes and minds. --KHill-LTown 09:01, 26 July 2006 (UTC) I've added in a few details that I think express the "other side" of the story. Bakunin's Dream 01:42, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :As I've linked to the Legion's DOW and Peace Announcement, it would also be prudent to link to the NPO's refuting the validity/context of the logs cited in the DOW. Was that a separate thread or elsewhere in the DOW? --KHill-LTown 04:23, 13 August 2006 (UTC) I have the logs, but I'm not sure where the thread refuting the Legion's claim is. The logs themselves might not have been made public, considering that the Legion had already declared war before we had had a chance to refute their rationale for war and doing so publicly after the fact would have been a moot point. I will look for the thread if it exists, however. Again, if you dispute the validity of the claim, the logs of the Emperor saying "absolutely not" are available. --Bakunin's Dream 23:55, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :In the interests of historical context, I again say a link to the logs would be nice. While I personally agree that the Emperor, and much the NPO, did not want any confrontation, a direct link to the logs should be included to provide context to the claim. --KHill-LTown 19:14, 18 August 2006 (UTC) I know this is pretty far after the fact, but I didn't see this before now. Unfortunately, the only thread with the logs in it is in a secure area of the NPO forums, but just in case the veracity of the claim is in doubt, I'll repost them below: 20/7/2006 from #council The random stuff at the beginning is just there to show that Nosey was present and is well aware of this. 05:12 Nosey: umm, hello? 05:12 Nosey: lol 05:12 Nosey: what is the policy? 05:13 Koona: hey nosey, rather take advantage 05:13 Koona: at least other can't attack you in the meantime 05:13 Nosey: he isnt attacking me 05:13 Nosey: ANGIL leader will resign, and ANGIL declare a ceasefire later on 05:14 Afslavisaway: a nation nuked me, sent missiles, and battled me, and is now offering peace. He's GGA 05:14 Nosey: this guy was one of the few ANGIL people that agreed to fight but now wants out 05:14 Miramicha: he just wants to move on to someone else afslav, who else is he at war with? 05:14 Nosey: Damion Foster 05:14 Afslavisaway: that 05:14 Afslavisaway: that's what I thought 05:14 John_Kirkland: ha 05:15 John_Kirkland: same thing happened to me afslavis 05:15 Afslavisaway: Il Duce 05:15 Afslavisaway: that's it 05:15 John_Kirkland: guy attacks, nukes, cms, and now has offered peace 05:15 Miramicha: blueflame yours? 05:15 Afslavisaway: blueflame? 05:16 Miramicha: n/m who nuked you and asking for peace now? 05:16 Afslavisaway: Oostburg 05:16 Miramicha: what a freak 05:16 Miramicha: he spams the game forums 05:18 Miramicha: he may just want peace from you to concentrate attacking musso 05:19 Afslavisaway: lol 05:19 Miramicha: i thinkn some of these guys were told to attack multiple nations, but once they start recieving 4 or more CMs a day, they freak out 05:19 Afslavisaway: lol 05:19 Koona: hehe 05:19 Afslavisaway: I can't even send cms 05:19 Afslavisaway: :-/ 05:20 Miramicha: think its wise to talk about the legion in our npownd channel moscovy? 05:20 Miramicha: we have spies even in there 05:20 Moscovy: What, we are not allowed to feel betrayed? 05:20 Miramicha: i want to hit them 05:20 Koona: nope 05:20 Miramicha: when they least expect it 05:20 Koona: tongue.gif 05:20 Ivan_Moldavi: Absolutely not (emphasis mine) Bakunin's Dream 01:34, 29 October 2006 (UTC)